Big Happy Family
by Tigers257
Summary: Carlos has a secret that only Kendall and James know. And it's that he loves there friend Logan. But what happens when an unexpected guest wants to split them up.
1. Ch1 Comming Clean

**Big happy family.**

**A/N: Hopefully you like this new story. I decided to put a little Big Time Rush spin on my favorite movie Madea's Big Happy Family. Please leave reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

**Carlos POV**

"Kendall I don't know what to do?" I say to Kendall. "Dude need to tell Logan that you like him." He says back and I'm nod. I then say "but what he if says no" Kendall then walks over to me and then says "something tells me that he likes you."

Later on that evening me Kendall Logan and James were watching TV in the living room. Then Kendall gets up and says" hey, James you go to the mall with me?" Then he looks at me and smirks and mountains do it, then sleepwalked out if James laughing.

Some of 5 minutes after James and Kendall left I decided to make my move. "Hey, um…Logan can we talk?" I asked. Logan turns off to the and the and me and says "sure Carlos." Lo-Logan, will you be my boyfriend? I love you and I always have."

Logan's jaw drops. "I'm-s." I didn't finish because he then pulled me in and kisses me. To my surprise, making me to jump in side.

**Logan POV**

My jaw drops and then I immediately grabbed him and smashed our lips together. After a minute or so I pull back and say "yes I will go out with you. I've always loved you too."

In the door slams open and Kendall yells "told you he do it, 50 bucks!" Katie then gets Kendall the money and says "shit, Carlos it took you long enough." Then I look over to see Carlos blushing with a confused look on his face. Then he says "how did you guys know I liked Logan?" "Oh, it was not hard to figure out." Gustavo says.

Then there is a knock at the door. I grab Carlos by the waist and rest my head on his shoulder. Mrs. Knight then opens up your and the girl yells "you people are fucking sick." Mrs. Knight and closes the door and says "well some people are so rude." Then James decides to open the door and then he says surprised "oh my God."


	2. Ch2 The Rules

**A/N: I will most likely be updating this story daily. Please review, I really don't know why but I was so happy when I saw I got 1 review. Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 2**

**Carlos POV**

After me and Logan could see who was at the door I say "holy shit it was the Jennifer's?" Jo then pushes them away and says "no, it was me you little fucking faggot." I then run to mine and Logan's room crying.

Logan then comes in our room and says "Carlitos are you ok babe?" Kendall and James then were coming in after Logan. As Logan sits down on the bed next to me I ask looking up at him "is she gone?" Then Kendall says "no, but curly Jennifer is totally going off on the bitch though." James then says "it's so hot." I chuckle as I see Logan and Kendall say "really James that's all you can think of right now is that she's hot and you want to do her."

**Logan POV**

Later after everybody was gone me and Carlos were snuggling on the couch. Mrs. Knight then comes out of her bedroom and sits in front of us. She then says "boys can I talk to you?"

Carlos and I then follow her to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight then says "they're going to be some rules." Carlos then groans. She then chuckles and then continues. "Yes, no staying out past 12 unless I know. I want to know where you guys are going on your dates so bring your phones. Now this next one is very important no sex. Now good night boys." She then goes back to her bedroom.

As we go to our room I see Carlos making a pouting face. He then says "I don't like the no sex rule." He then crosses his arms. I then walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and then snuggle into his chest and say "you know, she didn't say we couldn't when no one's around bunny." He then tilts his head and says "bunny?" "Nickname babe." I reply. "oh thanks Logie, and you are so right. I love you." "I love you too Carlitos." I said back then I fell asleep on his chest in his arm.

**A/N: Please review. If you want me to add something just let me know.**


	3. Ch3 The Pool

**Chapter 3 **

**Logan POV**

The next morning I decide to make a romantic breakfast for Carlos. So I quietly get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I go to fridge and get out some eggs and bacon and then I start the stove.

A minute later I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Mm… it smells so good Logie. What are you making?" Carlos says as he pinches my butt. I then tilt my head back and say "just making breakfast for us bunny." I then turn around and kiss him till I hear a door open.

James then walks in and says "damn can't you two get a fucking room or something." Carlos then flicks him off and then continues to kiss me. I then turned back around to the finish the food. Kendall then comes in and says "do I get any food Logan?" I put a plate in front of Carlos and say "no just for me and Carlos."

**Carlos POV**

After breakfast I take a shower and then get dressed. When I got back to the living room I see that it's empty. "Logie" I called out but there was no answer. I then found a sticky note on the table. – Carlos, Went down to the pool. Love Logan. I smile and then go get changed to go to the pool.

When I see Logan at the pool my jaw drops at how hot he looked. He was sitting in a lounger with a pair of sunglasses on and in his swim suit with droplets of water streaming down his chest. The closer I got to him I could feel myself getting hard.

When I got over to him I say "hey Logie." He then looks at me as I get into the chair with him and rest my head on his muscle chest. He then kisses me on the top of the head and says "bunny, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." I then sat up and straddled him and said "true, but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you like this. It's turning me on." Logan then sits up and smirks at me and says "well then maybe we should go up to the room scence no one's there." I then get up getting what he had in mind. He then gets up and holds my hand as we start to head to the room. As we are leaving I hear Kendall say "have fun you two." I hear him laugh as James says "yeah, but just don't break anything." I then flick them off as we enter the Palmwoods.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Time

**Chapter 4**

**Logan POV**

Right when the doors of the elevator open Carlos pushes me in. He then jumps on to me knocking me to the wall. In between kisses I ask "Carlos, babe what are you doing?" Carlos then whispers into my ear "I what you so bad Logie."

As soon as the elevator doors open I put Carlos down and chase him to our apartment 2J. Once inside I rip Carlos's shirt off and then attack his nipples. He then moans "ung Logie." I then begin to kiss my way down to his pants. I then yank his pants and underwear off of him. When I saw his member I thought to myself "shit its huge!" Huge being an understatement it had to be at least 9 inches. I then put his cock into my mouth and start to suck it.

**Carlos POV**

As Logan was bobbing on my cock I was moaning "god Logan please don't stop." With that he began to suck me even faster. "I-I'm going to c-cum." I moan as Logan then popped off of me and says "No, you're not, bedroom now." He then spanks me on the ass and I run to our room.

When we got to our room Logan shuts the door and locks it. I then go over to the dresser and grab some lube and condoms. I throw Logan a condom and the lay on the bed and start to prepare myself. Logan then walks over to me and lines himself up and then pushes into me. I wince at the pain then Logan says "just relax bunny its ok."

As I start to relax Logan pushed a little more in. He then thrusts his hips forward hitting my prostate dead on. "Fuuuuuuuccck!" I scream as he hits it. He then looks at me and says "you like that baby, you like my dick inside of you?" "Yes, yes I love it Logie." He then started to pound me. Not soon after that I screamed "Loooggan!" As I came painting our chests white. Then he came inside of me moaning my name. He then collapsed on top of me. After he regained his strength he pulled out.

"Maybe we should clean up." Logan said as he got off the bed to help me up. I smile at him and say "that was so amazing Logan." All he does is smile and nods as I started the shower. He then kissed me and then got in the shower .


	5. Ch5 Funny Moments

**Chapter 5**

**Carlos POV**

After Logan and I took a shower, we got dressed and then snuggled on the couch. About five minutes later Kendall and James come in and James says "thanks for ditching us guys." Then Kendall asks "why did you guys leave anyway?" I smirk at them and say looking at Logan "well I wanted to spend some alone time with my Logie."

James and Kendall then burst out laughing. Logan looks at them and says "what's so funny?" James then sits down on the couch next to ours and says "really _alone time_ Carlos." I then sit up and say "yes." Kendall then comes over and sits in a recliner and says "did you two do the nasty?" I then could feel my face getting warmer. "Maybe" Logan whispered as I snuggled my face into his chest. James and Kendall fell onto the floor laughing.

**Logan POV**

While James and Kendall were laughing I got up and got two Mountain Dews from the fridge. "Really you guys" I say as I sit back down and give Carlos a soda. Kendall then stands up and says whipping his eyes "sorry you guys it's just funny."

James then gets up as well and says "so, who's the top and who's the bottom?" I then look over at Carlos and see his face bright red. I say looking down at the floor "um I-I I top."

The front door then opens and Katie runs in and collapses on the couch. She then says "shit that was a long day." Mrs. Knight soon follows her carrying bags. I get up off the couch to go help her with the bags and set them on the table. She then asks "hey boy's how was your day?" I then answered her "me and Carlos just cuddled on the couch." That made Kendall chuckle. I continued "and James and Kendall went to the pool.

Mrs. Knight smiled and then gave us each a kiss on the cheek and then said "I'm going to bed. Just don't stay up to late, you have school tomorrow." She then went back to her room. I sit back down and Carlos rests his head on my shoulder. James then looks at us and says "if you guys have any problems tomorrow just let me or Kendall know." I nod then he and Kendall go to their room. Soon after they left me and Carlos went to our room.

**A/N: Please reveiw**


	6. Ch6 A Twist

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I feel really bad for not updating in a while so here you go.**

**Logan POV**

The next morning I wake up and notice Carlos sleeping on my chest. So I quietly get up and grab some cloths. I turn around when I hear Carlos say "where are you going Logie?" Carlos then gets out of bed and walk over to me. "We have school today bunny. I'm going to take a shower; you can come if you want." I say as he puts his arms around my waist. Then we head to the bathroom.

After our shower we go to the kitchen and see James and Kendall. "Ready to go you guys?" When we got to the door Carlos kisses me and says "that's for today because we won't be able to kiss till after school." I then grab his hand and then walk out the door.

**Carlos POV**

As me and Logan sit down we see Jo, Dak, and Jett come in. Jo then walks over to me and dumps her coffee on me and says "oops I didn't see you there?" She walks away laughing as I begin to cry. Logan then stands up.

"What's your fucking problem you trick?" Logan yells to Jo. Jo then looks at him walking back over and says "what did you call me faggot?" "You heard me I didn't stutter." Logan says Jo steps closer. I then got up and pulled Logan back before he beat the shit out of her and said "just let them go I'm fine."

I start to notice that Dak has been really quiet lately. Then Kendall and James walk in and Kendall looks at me and then says "Jo, what the fuck did you do." James then leaves as Jo skips over to him and says "baby, I was only trying to get those faggots out of our seats." Kendall begins to say "fir-" but was cut off when James comes in with the deans Mrs. Otruba and Mrs. Felger.

Jo walks back to her desk and sits down next to Jett. Mrs. Felger then says to Jo "you need to go to the office now." Jo then leaves. I then look back at Dak who was staring at Kendall. As I walk out with Logan, Kendall, James, and Mrs. Otruba I say to myself "_Holy shit Dak is gay and he likes Kendall." _


	7. Ch7 Some Help Please

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I actually have a lot of the chapters written out but it's just following them is the problem. I start writing a chapter and then something else pops in to my head. I blame my ADHD. Oh well on with the story.**

**Logan POV**

When we get to Mrs. Otruba's office I sit next to Carlos. Carlos grabs my hand and then rests his head on my shoulder. Then Kendall and James come in followed by Mrs. Otruba who shuts the door behind her. As she sits down she says "ok, so what's going on?"

I then ask "can I speak for Carlos?" She nods her head and Carlos' grip gets tighter. Then I begin "Me and Carlos were just sitting down in English then Jett and Jo come in. Jo then walked over to us and she dumped her coffee on Carlos and she says didn't see you there. So I get up and try to defend Carlos but he pulls me back."

**Carlos POV**

As I was on Logan's shoulder I hear him tell Mrs. Otruba what happened. After Logan finishes she asked "can I please talk to Carlos alone?" Kendall and James left before Logan left he kissed me on the cheek and said "I'll be right outside." I nod and he leaves.

I sit there for a second and then Mrs. Otruba says "so do you know why this may have happened?" I nod my head and say "see me and Logan just started dating scence the Jo has been a complete ass. I've never done anything wrong to her or Jett. My only guess is that she and Kendall just broke up and she thinks I'm the cause of it." Mrs. Otruba then looks at me and says "I'll talk to Jett because I know him and Kendall don't get along. I'll talk to Dak too." I then nod my head and leave.

I walk out of the office and Logan is sitting there waiting for me. I then grab his hand and we head to his car. When we got into the car I say "hey um Logie I think Dak is gay and wants Kendall." Logan then spits out his drink and says "WHAT!"

**A/N: Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know if this is any good but here you go. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Logan POV**

After I hear what Carlos says my jaw just drops. Then it hits me and I say "holy shit Carlos you're right." I look over at him and see him laughing. He then says "you think."

When we get back to the Palm woods I park the car and then grab Carlos' hand and we walk in. When we get to apartment 2J Carlos rushes to our room. I chuckle a little then go to the fridge and get us some food and Pepsi's. When I got to the room I see Carlos going through the dresser.

**Carlos POV**

When we get back I ran to mine and Logan's room to go look for something. About five minutes later Logan comes in and says "what are you looking for bunny?" I then jump at the surprise "oh Logan you scared the shit out of me." He chuckles and then says again "so what are you looking for exactly?" I put down a shirt that I had in my hands back in the dresser then walk over to Logan with a smirk on my face and say "oh just something I think you'll like. Go lay down Logie."

I then walk back over to the dresser and open it and I continue searching for the item. I right away found what I was looking for and say "found it." I went back over to lay down next to Logan. He then asks me "what is it?" I then show him what was behind my back a pair of handcuffs.

Logan's eyes then go wide as he says "looks like we're going to have some fun." Logan then rips my shirt off and kisses me. He then takes all of his clothes off and then grabs the handcuffs from my hand and cuffs me to the bed. He takes my pants and underwear off and takes my member to his mouth. "Oh f-fuck don't stop." I moan as I run my fingers through his hair. After a while Logan stops and puts two fingers in my entrance. Logan then put my legs over my shoulders and rams into me. "Fuck!" I scream as he says "does my bunny like that?" I just nod my head and say "harder." He then starts plowing me into the bed. As I hear the back board of the bed hitting the wall it turns me on even more. A few more thrust and Logan spills his seed inside of me screaming "fuck, Carlos." He then pulls out of me and then begins to suck me. It didn't take long before I came in side of his mouth screaming his name.

After us both came down from our highs he pulls me close. We both got under the covers and he snuggled in to my chest as I say "maybe I should let you top more often because that was hot." Logan then laughs and says "yeah." I then kiss the top of his head and then say "do you think we should tell Kendall that Dak likes him? Because I think he's going to ask him out soon." Logan then replies "yes." We then both fall asleep.

**A/N: Ok so how was that. I really hope you guys like it. Please review any kind of comments are welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry that it took me so damn long to update. So anyways he ya go.**

**Chapter 9**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I woke up and I look up and see Logan reading. He looks at me and says "hey babe." I then kiss him on the lips. Then I get out of bed and grab a V-neck, fresh boxer briefs, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I then walk to the bathroom.

When I get back to the room I go over to Logan I wrap my arms around his waist. I then say "do you want to tell Kendall that Dak likes him?" Logan then turns around and kisses me on the lips and says "sure, hey do you want to go out to dinner and a movie tonight?" I start to bounce around and say "of course Logie."

**Logan POV**

Me and Carlos then go out to the living room and see Kendall watching TV. Carlos then goes to the fridge and gets a Pepsi for me and him. I then walk over to Kendall and say "Kendall, um me and Carlos have something to tell you."

Carlos then brings the drinks and sits next to me. Kendall then turns the TV off and says "what's up guys?" I take a sip of my soda and then say "there is someone who likes you and it's um – it-"Carlos then shouts "it's Dak!"

Kendall's mouth then drops open and then he says "r-really he- he likes me?" Carlos then says with a smirk on his face "wait, you like him don't you." Kendall then looks at the floor trying to hide his blush. He then says quietly "yes." Carlos then starts laughing and I say smiling "dude, go ask him now or I'll do it for you." Kendall then gets off the couch and walks to the door and sees Dak standing there. I then say to myself "_that lucky son of a bitch."_

Kendall then says "Dak, what are you doing here?" Then I see Dak starting to blush a little. He then says "um- I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?" Kendall then almost falls over but catches himself and then says "yes!" Kendall then kisses Dak on the lips. Dak's face turns bright red and then says "is 8 ok with you?" Kendall doesn't say anything he just smiles and nods. Dak then says "see you then green eyes" and then leaves. Kendall then starts screaming "yes, yes, yes!"

After Kendall went to his room I rested my head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos then asks me "what times our date Logie" I smile and say "well the movie starts at 7 but I wanted to take you to dinner before so 6. Is that ok with you bunny?" He them nods his head. I get up and say "I have to meet Mrs. Knight at the mall, I'll see at 6 ok. He smiles then kisses me then I head to the mall.

I go down to the lobby and see Mrs. Knight coming in. So I walk over to her and say "Mama Knight can I ask you something?" She smiles at me and then says "you want propose to Carlos and spend the night out with him?" I blink a few times in confusion and then she says "you have my permission." She gives me a hug and then goes up to the apartment. I then had to get my plan ready "_tonight has to be perfect" _I said to myself and then headed to the BTR mobile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Logan POV**

After I got everything ready for my date with Carlos I head to the car. I then got in to the car and drove to the apartment. Before I got out of the car to go get Carlos I put my hand in my pocket and felt the ring and smiled.

When I go to the apartment I open the door and see Carlos watching TV. I then walk over to him and say "ready to go?" Carlos then turns the TV off and then jumps off the couch and says "let's go." He then kisses me on the lips as we walk out. As we got in the car Carlos asks me "so where are we going to eat Logie?" I then start the engine and then turn to him and say "it's a surprise bunny."

**Carlos POV**

During the entire drive I couldn't stop wondering what my little Logie was planning. When Logan parks the car I ask "why are we at the beach sweetie?" He then pulls a picnic basket out of the back seat and says "I'm going to watch the sunset with the most beautiful guy in the world." I couldn't stop blushing as we start walking to the beach.

As we watched the sunset Logan looks and says "Carlos, can I ask you something?" Logan pulls me up and stands in front of me. He then pulls a navy blue velvet box out of his pocket and gets on one knee. He then said "C-" I didn't let him finish and I say "YES!" Logan then puts the ring on my finger and says "I got us a hotel do you want to go? Or do you want to go to the movie and then go home?" I put my finger on my chin and say "hmm, so either go to the movies and then hear Kendall scream Dak's name all night or fuck this really hot guy I know." I smirk at Logan and then say "what do you think I want to do Logie." Logan then kisses me and then leads me to the car.

**Logan P.O.V**

When we get back to the car Carlos asks "do we need to get clothes? Also uh- dose Mama Knight know you're doing this?" I start the car and then lean over and kiss Carlos' forehead and then say "yes she does. And I brought us some clothes but we're not going to need any for what we're doing." Carlos then smirked at me as I began to go to the hotel.

**Carlos P.O.V**

I really couldn't believe how fast we got to the hotel. Once Logan parked the car we both ran to the hotel room. I then pushed Logan in to the wall and kiss him. His toung licks my bottom lip and I let it enter. Logan then starts to take my clothes off as I do the same for him. Logan then gets on his knees and takes my length to his mouth making me moan "god Logie don't stop." After that I cum in his mouth and he pop's off of it and kisses me. I then brakes the kiss and says "you're gonna ride me." He then pushes me on the bed and gets on my throbbing cock. Logan starts to bounce up and down in my lap and moans "h-ha-harder." I then grab on to hips and start to pound him. I grab his neglected cock and pump it. Logan then comes covering my hand and chest in white. I then come inside of him as his walls clench around my dick.

After we both came down from our highs I pull out of him. I pull Logan close to me and he rest his head on to my chest. "I love you Logie." I said as I kissed the top of Logan's head. "I love you to bunny and I always will." He says then we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The next 3 chapters will have drama in it, I just had to put this chapter in. Please review.**


	11. Ch11 Returning To School

**Chapter 11**

**Carlos POV**

The next Monday I was at my locker when Logan wraps his arms around and says "you ready for today cutie pie?" I shut my locker then turn around and kiss him and say "yeah, but I'm just worried that Jett is gonna start some shit." Logan looks at me and says "if he does just text me and we'll go talk to the dean." As we walk to class I say "I'll be in the art room at lunch, so you and the guys can come if you want." Logan then stops in front of my class and kisses me and says "see you then." He then heads to his class.

When I turn around I see Jett in front of me. He then throws me to the ground and says "I'm gonna beat your ass every day you faggot." Jett then kicks me in the stomach then spits on me and walks in to class. Once he was gone I got up and patted myself down and walked in to class as if nothing had happened.

**Logan POV**

After fourth period I walked to the art room and see Carlos sitting at a table painting. I then walk over to him and grab his waist and kiss him. Mr. A walks in and says "save that for the back of your truck you two." Me and Carlos burst out laughing as Dak and Kendall come in and Kendall says "I want to see the ring." Carlos then puts down his brush and shows them the ring.

I start to realize that Carlos is acting a little different. I then ask "hey, bunny are you ok?" He then looks at me and I see a tear rolling down his cheek. Dak notices this and says "what did Jett do?"

**Carlos POV**

After what Dak said I cleaned my brushes and put my painting on the drying rack and left as fast as I can. I stopped running and I notice that Logan, Kendall, and Dak following me and Logan says "Carlos, talk to me please!" I then turn around with tears streaming down my face and screamed "he threw me on the ground and kicked me then spat on me!"

**Logan POV**

I then ran over to Carlos and hugged him and he hissed in pain. I then lift his shirt up a little and see a big purple bruise and red marks on his chest. I then put his shirt and say "Oh my fucking god." I then hug him and Carlos says "I'll be fine Logie." I kiss him and then we head to class.

At the end of the day I headed to Carlos' locker. When I got there I see Jett kissing Carlos. Jenna then rushes over to me and says "Jett pushed Carlos and pushed back trying to get away." She didn't finish because Carlos then claws at Jett's face and then kicked him. Carlos then ran over to me crying. Carlos cried in to my chest and said "p-please don't le-leave me." I held on to him tight and said "I'm not going to leave you." We then went out to the car and headed home.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review even though this is a sucky chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

**Logan POV**

After I got everything ready for my date with Carlos I head to the car. I then got in to the car and drove to the apartment. Before I got out of the car to go get Carlos I put my hand in my pocket and felt the ring and smiled.

When I go to the apartment I open the door and see Carlos watching TV. I then walk over to him and say "ready to go?" Carlos then turns the TV off and then jumps off the couch and says "let's go." He then kisses me on the lips as we walk out. As we got in the car Carlos asks me "so where are we going to eat Logie?" I then start the engine and then turn to him and say "it's a surprise bunny."

**Carlos POV**

During the entire drive I couldn't stop wondering what my little Logie was planning. When Logan parks the car I ask "why are we at the beach sweetie?" He then pulls a picnic basket out of the back seat and says "I'm going to watch the sunset with the most beautiful guy in the world." I couldn't stop blushing as we start walking to the beach.

As we watched the sunset Logan looks and says "Carlos, can I ask you something?" Logan pulls me up and stands in front of me. He then pulls a navy blue velvet box out of his pocket and gets on one knee. He then said "C-" I didn't let him finish and I say "YES!" Logan then puts the ring on my finger and says "I got us a hotel do you want to go? Or do you want to go to the movie and then go home?" I put my finger on my chin and say "hmm, so either go to the movies and then hear Kendall scream Dak's name all night or fuck this really hot guy I know." I smirk at Logan and then say "what do you think I want to do Logie." Logan then kisses me and then leads me to the car.

**Logan P.O.V**

When we get back to the car Carlos asks "do we need to get clothes? Also uh- dose Mama Knight know you're doing this?" I start the car and then lean over and kiss Carlos' forehead and then say "yes she does. And I brought us some clothes but we're not going to need any for what we're doing." Carlos then smirked at me as I began to go to the hotel.

**Carlos P.O.V**

I really couldn't believe how fast we got to the hotel. Once Logan parked the car we both ran to the hotel room. I then pushed Logan in to the wall and kiss him. His toung licks my bottom lip and I let it enter. Logan then starts to take my clothes off as I do the same for him. Logan then gets on his knees and takes my length to his mouth making me moan "god Logie don't stop." After that I cum in his mouth and he pop's off of it and kisses me. I then brakes the kiss and says "you're gonna ride me." He then pushes me on the bed and gets on my throbbing cock. Logan starts to bounce up and down in my lap and moans "h-ha-harder." I then grab on to hips and start to pound him. I grab his neglected cock and pump it. Logan then comes covering my hand and chest in white. I then come inside of him as his walls clench around my dick.

After we both came down from our highs I pull out of him. I pull Logan close to me and he rest his head on to my chest. "I love you Logie." I said as I kissed the top of Logan's head. "I love you to bunny and I always will." He says then we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The next 3 chapters will have drama in it, I just had to put this chapter in. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 You're What!

**A/N: This chapter has more than Logan's and Carlos' POV's. But the other people's POV's play a very big role in the story. Now on with the show, hope you like. And please review, it's not that hard.**

**Chapter 13**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I get up with Logan and then take a shower. I get dressed in a short sleeve V-neck tee shirt with a Mountain Dew logo on it, and a pair of jeans. When I get to the kitchen I see Kendall crying. So I walk over to him and say "what's wrong?" "I'm afraid that Dak's going to leave me." Kendall says not looking up from the table. "And why do you think that?" I say as Logan walks in. Then what he said shocked me.

**Dak POV**

I walk up hearing screaming from downstairs. I then noticed that Kendall wasn't in bed and his suitcase out. I run downstairs forgetting to put pants on. I got downstairs and see Kendall crying. I walk over to him and put my arms around him and say "Kenny what's wrong?" James then goes to the fridge and got some juice and says "what the fuck is going on? And Dak put some pants on." He then spits the juice in his mouth out and his eyes widen when Kendall yells sobbing "I'm pregnant!" Mine, Logan, and Carlos', jaws drop as Kendall then runs out of the kitchen. I then run after him saying "Kendall, wait come back."

**Kendall POV**

I ran upstairs crying after I told Dak I was pregnant. When I get to my room I begin to pack my bag when Dak comes in and says "Kendall, stop!" He yells at me and I say "I'm leaving Dak!" I was screaming as Dak steps closer. Dak then grabs my hand and says "you aren't leaving with my child Kendall; I love you no matter what."

**Logan POV**

After Dak went to look for Kendall I begin to think for some reason Dak is not the father of the baby. I then start to go through the possibilities in my head._ It could be James. Or it could be Dak. Or maybe it's, no it can't be Jett it has to be Dak._ Then I hear the door slam shut and Dak comes into the kitchen. Once Dak sits down I ask "where's Kendall?" Dak then takes a few deep breaths and says "he's going for a walk he'll be back." I then figured something was decently with Kendall and the baby.

**Kendall POV**

I went outside and started to walk to my best friend's house. Once I got there I knocked on the door. Jenna then opened it and I say "Jenna, I need to talk to you about something." She then lets me in and we go to her room. She then asks me "so what's up?" I take a breath and say "I'm pregnant." Jenna's jaw drops and she then says "What! Who's the father?" After I tell her she walks me to the door and hugs me. She then says "everything is going to be fine you just need to tell Dak you were raped and he'll understand." I then say "But what if he doesn't and he leaves me?" Jenna smiles and says "I've known Dak for a while and I know he won't leave you." I smile and give Jenna a hug and then head back home.

After I went for a walk I come back to talk to Dak. When I get to our room I say "Dak, babe a-are you mad at me. I'm sorry I'm just scared." Dak then looks up from unpacking my suitcase and says "No, of course not sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I love you Kendall and our child, I know you're scared I am too but we're ready." Dak then hugged me as I began to cry because I had to tell him something and I don't think he'll like it. But then again he does love me.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and please review.**


	14. Ch14 What A Great Way To Start Out Life

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having really bad writers block but now I'm back and ready to go.**

**Carlos POV**

After that weird morning I and Logan take a shower together. As I get into the shower I see that Logan is acting different. So I ask him "Logie what's wrong?" He then sighs and says "I really don't know, it's just that something doesn't seem right with Kendall." I then turn the water off and we both get out. I then say "yeah, his hormones are all fucked up but Dak will take care of him." Logan then puts his arms around me and says "just like I will for you."

**Logan POV**

After we take our shower we get dressed and then we go downstairs and find Dak and Kendall making out. "Shit guys can't you get a room?" Carlos says making me laugh. They break there kiss and Kendall says "well you two were fucking in the shower." I then blush as Carlos says "well we're married so we can. Plus we were in our room and it's not like we don't hear Dak plowing your ass every night." Carlos then sticks his toung out and Kendall blushes and we all start laughing. Dak then says "can me and Kendall talk to you about the baby?" I then reply "sure."

**Dak POV**

Once Carlos and Logan sit down I go and sit next to Kendall. I then take a breath and say "um . . . me and Kendall were wondering if you guys would be the god parents of the baby?" Logan then looks over at Carlos who was smiling and bouncing in his seat happily then Logan says "yes." Kendall then looks at me and I see that he's crying. He then says "D-Dak I n-ne-need to tell you something."

**Kendall POV**

After Dak had finished there was a knock at the front door. Logan goes and gets it as I say "Dak, um . . . the baby might not be yours." Dak then looks at me as Carlos say "Kendall what do you mean it might not be his baby?"

Logan then walks back in with Jett following behind him. I could see that Dak was getting mad but I deserve it anyway because I'm a fuck up. He then sighs and says "so you're saying that Jett might be the father of my child?" Dak then looks at Jett like he was about to beat the shit out of him but Logan put his hand on his shoulder. He then sighs and says "how the fuck could he be the father? Did you cheat on me? Was I not good enough for you in bed?" I shake my head and started to sob. I then look up and yell "he raped me!" Then I run out of the room.


	15. Ch15 Shopping

**A/N: This chapter is way over do so here you go. I like to thank BieberHendersongrl and ILSK4Ever for the reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

**Logan POV**

My jaw then drops. I then say "I-I ca-can give you guys a paternity test if you want." Jett then pushes past me making Carlos growl. Jett then says "this is a fucking waist of my god damn time. Like I would care if I even was the baby's daddy" he then leaves. I then look back at Kendall who was crying into Dak's chest saying "I'm sorry; I'm sorry please don't leave me." Carlos then asks "so are they breaking up?" Dak then shakes his head whispering things to Kendall as I grab Carlos so he doesn't get Kendall more upset than he already was. One thing I know about Kendall is that when he's upset don't mess with him. Not to mention all the hormones that are in his body right now.

**Carlos POV**

Later on in the day after everything has calmed down Dak came into the room and said "do you guys want to go shopping for baby stuff for the baby?" I then hop out of my seat and say "yes, we have to get something for our godchild." I and Logan then get into the car. The ride over to the store was silent until I said "so is it a boy or a girl?" Dak then looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiles and says "it's going to be a girl." I start to bounce up and down because how happy I am.

Once we got into the store Dak said "don't go off to far you two." Logan and I both roll our eyes and say "yes father." I then laugh at what I say. Logan and I then start going through the store and I say "hey Logie what do you think we should get the baby?" Logan then pulls down a crib and says "well sweetie she's gonna need a place to sleep don't you think." I nod my head and I start to notice people pointing at us and whispering. A lady walks past us and says something to her husband I then say "what, you've never seen a gay couple shop for their goddaughter before?" The couple then leaves and I turn my attention back to Logan.

**Kendall POV**

As Dak and I are looking at playpens he asks "heyKenny, have you told your mom that we're having a baby yet?" I shake my head and then say "I'm not scared to I was just thinking that we should tell her after we think of the name?" I lied at the first part of the statement I was scared shitless. I then help Dak put a playpen in the cart and he say "um . . . maybe Jacqueline Marie Knight?" My heart stops for a moment as I stand there in shock. I say to myself "did he just use _my _name?" When Dak notices that I'm not next to him he turns around and says "Kendall, you coming?" I was taken out of my trance and I say "O-oh y-yeah, sorry." Dak then laughs as I jog up to Carlos, Logan, and Dak and get into the car.

When we got back home James, Dak, and I started to set the baby's room up. I was still kind of shocked that Dak used my last name instead of his. Once James leaves for a date with Camieall I ask Dak "hey Dak, why did you use my last name instead of yours?" Dak puts down what he's doing and wraps me in a hug and says "Kenny, when we get married I'm taking your last name. Plus I'm not letting Jett anywhere near her." I then say "I wasn't planing on letting her near him eather." He then kisses me on the lips and then continues what he was doing. I then say to myself "this man never stops amazing me."

**A/N: I'm sorry it is some what of a short chapter. I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it even though it was just a filler. Please review you guys. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'd like to say that this is officially my longest story I've ever written. I like to thank ILSK4Ever for the review. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Kendall POV**

Later on in the afternoon Dak and I go over to my mom's place to tell her that I'm pregnant. When we got there I opened the door and said "mom, Dak and I are here and we have something to tell you." She then comes out of the kitchen and kiss Dak and I on the cheek and says "hi boys." Katie, Gustavo, and Kellie then come out and sit on the couch. Katie then says "so what ya' got to tell us big brother?" I sigh and Dak grabs my hand and then I say "I'm pregnant."

I then look at their reactions Kellie, Gustavo, and Katie's jaws drop. I then look at my mom who just took a sip her coffee. Gustavo then says "so the dog is having a puppy? How!" My mom then sets her coffee on the table and says "well, I already know that you two are dating but something tells me that-." She stops when Dak says "Jett raped Kendall and he's the father. See the only thing is he doesn't want to help with the baby which is no surprise. So I'm the _father._ Oh and yeah Kendall and I are getting married next week." I then say "Katie you can help." She then gets up and says "I will but now I want to kick Jett's fucking ass."

**Logan POV**

While Dak and Kendall were out I see Carlos in the kitchen dancing around and singing and making something. So I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and say "hey Carlitos, want to have some fun?" He then turns around and kisses me. Our toungs battle for dominance which he won. I then break the kiss and moan in his ear "Papi I want you inside me."

Before he could grab me again I run upstairs to our room. Once in the room I quickly take my clothes off. When Carlos entered the room he is already naked as well. He then says "on your knees." I then do what he says as he walks over to me. Carlos then leans down and pecks me on the lips and then says "suck." I take his 9 inch cock in my mouth. He then moans "O-oh god Logan I'm close." I then pop off of him and say "you aren't coming until you fuck me." I then push him onto the bed and he says "you little slut." I chuckle and say "only for you." Carlos then puts my cock in his mouth making me moan "mmm papi."

Carlos then pops off my dick and coats his fingers with saliva. Once deemed ready he stuck one finger inside me. He then pulled the three fingers out and spit into his hand and coated his cock up. Then he pushed in to me. Once he found my prostate I moaned "fuck, fuck me , hard- harder papi." Carlos begins to plow me into the red satin sheets. The only noises heard in the room were the slapping of skin and moans and grunts."I'm so close baby." Carlos say and I reply "me too." After a few more thrusts Carlos spills his seed inside of me screaming "Loooooogaaaaaannnn!" Not soon after I was moaning "Carlooooooooooooss!" Covering his hand and my chest white. Once Carlos regained his strength he pulled out of me and lies down on the bed and says "that was hot Logie." I then rest my head on his chest and say "yeah it was."

**Carlos POV**

After a nap Logan and I go downstairs. We walked hand in hand down then steps as I start to hear Kendall speaking. We then go to the living room. When we got to the living room we see Kendall and Dak talking to Jo and Jett. I then go sit on the couch and Logan sits in my lap as I say "what in the hell is she doing here?"

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try to update tomrrow so don't forget to reveiw. Tell me what you think, criticisam is gladly taken but please no bitching about grammer we're not perfect.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating please don't hate me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Dak POV**

Once we get back from Kendall's mom's house we get back home. We walk in and hear Logan moaning "harder papi." I then roll my eyes and say to myself "can Logan function without Carlos' cock inside of him." I then hear Kendall laugh as he is going to the den. James comes down and says "they've been fucking for an hour." I then shake my head and go to the den.

I then get to the den and sit down next to Kendall. The doorbell rings and James then says "just great now I have to answer the fucking door." Kendall rests his head in the crook of my neck and says "why didn't you leave me when I told you that the baby isn't yours?" I then say "Kendall I love-." I stopped when I look up and see Jett and Jo walking in. Then not five minutes later Logan and Carlos come downstairs in clean clothes.

**Carlos POV**

After Logan and I take a shower and get dressed we go downstairs. I then turn the corner and see Jo and Jett sitting on the couch. Dak then looks at me and says "Jett wants to be with Kendall and be there for the baby." I ferrow my eyebrows because I was somewhat confused at what Jett wants to do. I look at Kendall and see him holding Dak's hand. He looked upset.

Kendall then begins to say "ok Jett, what's your fucking problem?" Jo then stands up smirking and says "ok so this is what's gonna happen. Kendall, sweetie you're gonna ta leave this shit and-." She was cut off when Kellie walks in and says "all y'all sit your white asses down." I was somewhat surprised at her forceful tone. So I just sat next to my Logan and he rested his head on my shoulder.

**Logan POV**

Jo then sat back down next to Jett who looked pissed. I then say to myself "you go Kellie shut that bitch up." Kellie then comes into the room and says "little girl sit your little white lepercon ass down." Carlos then chuckles Kellie then gives him a glair as I smack his chest lightly.

Kellie then looks back at Jo and says "you need to stop trying to make this man's life miserable." She then points at Kendall and then continues. "Because if you do I'll beat your ass so hard that all you'll have is two damn legs running up your behind." Jo then gulps and Kellie then looks at Dak and Kendall. She then continues and looks at Kendall and Dak. I couldn'thelp but feel bad for them because Kellie is kind of creepy.

**Kendall POV**

When Kellie looked at me and Dak I started to get a little scared. When Kellie gets like this she even scares Gustavo. Kellie then says pointing at Dak and me "Now y'all two, need to talk to Jett. Yes, he raped you Kendall but you need to forgive those people baby. Jett wants to be part of the baby's life. Whether either of you like it or not he's the father. Now of y'all go upstairs and talk." After she finished Jett, Dak and I go upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Kendall POV**

When me, Dak, and Jett got to my room I shut the door behind us. I then turn around when Jett starts to talk. "Kendall listen-." I then cut Jett off and say "Jett, what is up with you? At first you say you say you hate the baby and now you want the baby." I open my eyes and continue "I will not let you take the baby, but you will be something to it."

Once I finish I see Jett and Dak starring at each other. Dak then walks over to me and kisses me. Jett then he says "Kendall you won't give me a chance. You won't let me be a part of our child's life." I then stop him and say "Jett just leave me and my child alone you are so fake get out of my face." Jett then leaves.

**Jett POV**

As I walk downstairs I have the biggest grin on my face. I then say to myself "that poor sap will believe anything." As I reach the bottom I chuckle. When I got to the den I say "Jo, babe lets go." We then leave. When we got into the car Jo asks "did they believe you?" I smirk and then start the car and begin to laugh.

**Dak POV**

After Jett left the room I hug Kendall. He starts to cry into my chest I whisper into his ear "it's going to be ok." Kendall sniffles and says "h-he's n-na-not gonna help is he?" I then kiss the top of his head and say "I don't think so, but did you think he really would?" Kendall then shakes his head. I then say "come on lets go down stairs."

**Carlos POV**

After everybody left me and Logan decide to have a movie night. I run upstairs to get Dak and Kendall. Before I could even get halfway up the stairs I see them coming down. I stop and say "hey do you guys want to watch a movie with me and Logan?" Kendall then said "sure."

When we get to the den Dak asks "so what movie are we going to watch?" Logan finishes putting in the movie then walks over to me and says "Madea goes to jail." He then sits in my lap and I pull him close. As the opening credits were rolling I say "I love th-." I was cut off by Kendall screaming. Dak then gets up and "are you ok sweetie?" Kendall then shakes his head and says "I need to go to the hospital. I think I'm in labor.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun. I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I also hoped you liked it. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is a little weird in my opinion because it is somewhat of a filler chapter. There are some important parts in this chapter though. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **

**Chapter 19**

**Logan POV**

After what Kendall said Carlos falls onto the floor laughing. Carlos then says "a-are you serious?" Kendall then screams "does it look like I'm fucking joking? Get me to a god damn hospital! NOW!" Carlos flinches at how Kendall yelled at him but he just nods. Dak then picks Kendall up bridle style and rushes to the car. Carlos follows behind him. I grab the car keys and then go to the car as well.

When we got to the hospital I run to the front desk and say "we need a doctor fast." Carlos and Dak who was pushing Kendall in a wheelchair came in behind me. I showed my hospital ID and walked them back to the operating room. Carlos then said "has anyone got a hold of Jett?" Dak then shook his head and then said "no, but his mom, James and Katie are on their way and I think Kellie is coming."

Kendall then started to push. The baby was stuck. I was doing the best that I could do to get him to push the baby out but it wasn't happening. So I went to go get another doctor he then said "the baby is stuck; we're going to need to do a C-section." Dak then squeaked and Carlos took him outside the room to talk to him as I continue to work on Kendall.

**Carlos POV**

As Dak and I went out into the hallway Dak started pacing back and forth. I then grab him by the arm and slap him across the face. Dak then puts his hand on his cheek and says "ouch! What the fuck was that for?" I then say "Dak, need to calm the hell down everything is going to be ok." We then head back to the room when Dak says "are you sure about this?" I chuckle and then say "you need to have a little faith in my husband, everything will be fine." Dak then hugs me and says "I know, I'm just scared I'm about to see my husband get cut open." I nod then open the door and we walk back in.

After the delivery I go out into the waiting room and say "do you guys want to see the baby?" Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Kellie, and Gustavo got up and ran back to see Kendall and the baby. I was about to turn around and go back but I see Jett walking over to me. I then say "well look who finally decided to show." Jett then smirks and says "where is the little shit then?" "You aren't seeing them so get your ass out of here." Jett then turns around and walks away. When I get back to the room I see Katie holding the baby. I walk over to Logan and wrap him in my arms and say "what did they name her?" He then says "Jacqueline Marie Knight." I then rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and stuff. So please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been caught up with all the holiday stuff I have to do. I like to thank ILSK4Ever for the reviews.**

**Chapter 20**

**Kendall POV**

As Logan hand me the baby I start to get asked a million questions. My mom was the first one to ask "what's the baby's name!" I then say "Jacqueline." I then hand her over to Dak who cradles her in his arms. The door to the room then opens and Logan comes in. He walks over to me and Dak and gives us the birth certificate. Dak then looks at it and says "um Logan, why is Jett's name on here?" Logan then says "well, Jett is the biological father. But anyways you guys Kendall really needs to sleep." Everybody left then Dak kissed me on the head and said "I love you." I then say "I love you too." Dak then left the room. I then sigh and then I fell asleep.

About 2 hours later I woke up from my small nap and we were allowed to take Jacqueline home. When we got back home Carlos ran to the living room and turned the TV back on. Logan then says "that man sure does love his Madea. I don't know why I even married him?" "Because you love me!" Carlos shouts from the living room. I then chuckle as Logan goes to the living room. Then Dak and I take Jacqueline up to her crib and then went to bed.

**Carlos POV**

When we finally got home everybody was really tiered. But Logan and I watched my Madea movie. After the movie was over Logan and I went upstairs and went to bed. As Logan was resting on my chest I felt something sucking on my nipples.

I then look down and see Logan. He then bites on my nipple and I moan "mmm." I then say "Logie what are you doing?" Logan then nips at my ear lobe and says "I want you to fuck me hard." I was then turned on. Logan then rips my boxer briefs off and sucks me hard. "Oh f-fuck" I scream as he chuckles on my cock. The vibrations sending jolts of pleasure up my spine as I run my fingers through his hair.

Then I tilt my head back and cum into Logan's mouth screaming his name. He swallows it but a little drip s out onto his chin. Logan then pops off and then licks it off his chin. Logan then licks it off of his chin and then crashes our lips together.

I then turn him around and coat two fingers with saliva. Once I stuck two fingers in Logan he moaned "j-just fuck me already." I then add another finger and say "does my little Logie like it when papi has big cock in there fucking you?" "Yes, please papi I need you." Logan whines pushing down on my fingers. I pull my fingers out of him and then crawl over to the nightstand and grab the lube. After putting a generous amount on my cock I line myself up with Logan's entrance and push in.

I then find his prostate and pull almost all the way out only leaving the tip in and then slam into him. "H-Harder" Logan moans. Not wanting to deign him anything I pick up the speed. After a while Logan moans "I-I'm so close baby." Moments after Logan came clawing at my back screaming "f-fuck Carlos!" I was then sent over the edge by Logan's insides clenching around my member.

After we both came down from our highs I pull out of Logan and got under the covers. Lagan then rests his head on my chest and says "I love you Carlos." I was about to open my mouth when Dak rushed into the room and said panting "K-K-Kendall and Jacqueline are gone!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and have a happy holiday.** **And I hope you like the cliff hanger. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is way past due so here you go. I would like to wish everybody a happy belated holiday. I know I did. I have to say this chapter has a lot of drama because I'm a total slut when it comes to the stuff in stories. No one has reviewed scence my last update and that makes me feel sad. But oh well here you guys go enjoy. **

**Chapter 21**

**Kendall POV**

Once my and Dak put Jackie in her crib Dak says "I'm going to the store to get food and stuff I'll be back in an hour." Dak then kisses me and then leaves. I sigh and turn back to look at Jackie. Her blanket had fallen off of her small body so I put it back on her. Then I hear the closet then opens and I see Jett standing there. Jett then says "hello Kendall."

Jett then started to walk to me I scream but Jett put his hand over my mouth and then punches me making me fall to the floor. He then takes Jackie out of her crib. I get up and punch Jett in the jaw but all he does is push me back to the floor and says "shut up bitch." I don't even try to get up so all I say is "you are not taking my daughter away from me Jett." Jett then chuckles and says "you tend to forget Kendall that she is also my daughter too." I really couldn't say anything to that because it was true. He then says "get up bitch you're coming with me too." I don't move at all but Jett pulls me by the hair and puts me into his car and drives off.

**Logan POV**

After hearing what Dak said started laughing. He then said "you h-have to be kidding." "I wish I was." Dak say. Carlos then gets up and goes downstairs still naked and says "we have to find him." As he leaves our room I say "Carlos, sweetie, you're still naked." Carlos comes back into the room blushing and says "we'll go after we get dressed." Dak then leaves shaking his head.

Once Carlos and I get dressed we go downstairs. Dak was waiting for us by the door with the keys. I then ask "do you know where he may have gone?" Dak and Carlos look at me as Dak starts the car. Carlos then says "he's at Jett's." Dak then begins to drive. I felt kind of stupid asking that but oh well.

The ride over to Jett's was silent. Once we got there we all got out of the car and headed to the door. Dak then opened the door and yelled "Jett where the fuck are you?" Carlos and I run and go get our goddaughter. Dak then saw Jett holding Kendall. Kendall then ran over to Dak crying and said "I'm sorry; I'm sorry please don't leave me." Dak then said "Logan, can you take Kendall to the car while Carlos and I talk to Jett." I nod my head and then take Jacqueline and Kendall to the car.

**Dak POV**

After Logan left with Kendall Carlos asked me "um Dak. Why am I here?" I then say not looking away from Jett "you're unpredictable that's why." I then take a breath and say "Jett what is your mother fucking problem?" Jett then charges at me and punches me in the face making me fall to the floor. Jett then gets above me and says "my fucking problem is you trying to keep my daughter from me."

**Carlos POV**

Once Dak hit the floor I ran over to him to help him up. "Are you ok?" I ask as Dak got up to his feet. Dak then wipes the blood from his nose and says "why is Jacqueline the problem?" Jett then turns around and says "well I want both Kendall and the Jacqueline but I can settle for just one of them, so choose bitch." I then start to pull Dak to the door and say "let's go Dak." Jett then laughs and says "yeah Dak go run home with the retarded one." I then stop and turn around and yell "don't you ever use that fucking word in front of me again you got it you little piece of shit!" I then pick up chair that was next to me and throw it at the wall and it breaks into pieces. Dak then says looking at the ground "Carlos stop it. Jett take me instead."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: God I hate having a cold over the damn holidays. So I might as well do something productive. Any ways I really hope you like this chapter I think it turned out pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Chapter 22**

**Dak POV**

Once Jett heard what I said it was very quiet and then he laughed. "Well this is very interesting. You must really love Kendall and _MY Daughter_ very much." Jett emphasized the last few words of his statement. Carlos then helped me up and we ran out the door.

Before we got to the car I got out of Carlos' grasp. He looked at me and said "Dak, you aren't fucking staying here!" I was taken aback at what Carlos said. I've never heard him curse before unless I over hear him screwing Logan into their bed. I then say "Carlos, I don't care what you say I'm staying so Jett won't hurt Kendall or the baby. I'll be fine." I then turn around and go to the house as Carlos says "ok, but me and Logan will come and get you as soon as we can." I then nod and go into the house.

**Carlos POV**

When I got back to the car I look at Logan as he drives off. Kendall then looked at me and said "why did we leave Dak?" I then looked at Logan who just nodded his head. I sigh and then look back at Kendall and say "I'll tell you when we get home." After I said that the ride home was quiet except Jacqueline whimpering every now and then.

When we got back to the house we saw that James was there. Once we got inside James rushed over to us and said "where have you guys been, I've been trying to call you but no one would answer. Also where's Dak?" Kendall then starts to cry and James then looked at Logan and me with a confused look on his face. I sigh and say "gah, Dak is at Jett's. Jett wanted to keep you and Jackie but instead Dak volunteered so Jett wouldn't hurt you."

**Kendall POV**

I then start to break down and cry once I hear that Dak is at Jett's. I then sit down on the couch and cry into my hands. Logan then says "Kendall, Dak is only doing this to keep you and Jacqueline safe." I then look at Logan and say "you don't think I know that Logan. But right now Dak is probably getting fucked; we need to go get him!"

Everyone went silent then Carlos says "Kendall there is nothing we can do." I then hear Jackie crying. I get up and go change her dipper and bring downstairs. I then set her down on the floor and she starts playing with her toys.

**Logan POV**

Once Kendall left the room I turn to Carlos and say "you know he's gonna do something." Carlos then lets out a sigh and says "yeah, he's just so stubborn." I chuckle then get up off the couch to start dinner with Carlos. In the kitchen as I was putting chicken into the oven Carlos says "So Logie how are we going to help Kendall?" I then dry my hands on a towel and get paper and a pen and say "this is what we are gonna do."

After dinner Kendall went to go put Jacqueline to bed. Kendall then came back into the living room and sat on the couch. He then sighed and then said "Carlos, Logan I need your help getting Dak back." I then laugh as Carlos says "knew you were going to ask us so Logie and I made a plan." I then hand him a piece of paper. Kendall then glances over it and then smiles.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I can't believe that this is my first post of 2012! So here you go.**

**Chapter 23**

**Kendall POV**

The next morning I got up and dropped Jacqueline off at James's house. I then got back into the car with Carlos and Logan. Logan then looks at me and says "Kendall, are you sure you want to do this?" I then get in and then Logan starts to drive to Jett's.

Once we got to Jett's I rushed to the front door and open it. Logan and Carlos where right behind me. My eyes then went wide when I see Dak in the kitchen in only a apron. I then run over to him and cover areas that are for my eyes only. Dak then turns around and says "what are you doing here?"

**Dak POV**

Once I feel someone touching me I jump and then turn around. I then see Kendall and let out a sigh of relief. Kendall then kisses me but before we could deepen the kiss I hear Jett walking down the steps. He then asks "babe, do you have breakfast ready?" I try to get out of Kendall's grasp but I couldn't. He then whispers into my ear "I'm not going anywhere." I then say to Jett "it's almost ready sweetie."

Jett then walks in and looks at Kendall and says "what are you doing here hot stuff?" I then see Carlos and Logan as I hear Kendall growl. Kendall then gets in front of me and says "to get my husband the fuck away from your sorry ass." Carlos then stood up from where he was sitting and said "Dak could do way than you Jett." Jett finally looked up from with grin on his face and then says "Dak seemed to be enjoying himself when I fucked him last night." I then started to cry.

Kendall then said "Carlos, Logan can you take Dak out to the car." They both nodded and took me to the car. While were waiting for Kendall to come out it was quiet. Kendall came to the car 5 minutes later. He got in and didn't even look at me all he did was "drive."

**Logan POV**

I couldn't help feel bad for Dak during the entire ride home. Once we got home Kendall slams the door behind us. "Damn Kendall what the fuck is your problem?" James says holding Jacqueline in his arms giving her a bottle.

I already knew that this would set Kendall off. Kendall then looks at James and says "well James, let's see." He then steps closer to James as he continues. "My marriage is failing. Does that answer your question James?" James then looks at me and Carlos who just shrugs his shoulders. Kendall the opens the door again and says looking at the floor "I'm going out." Dak with a concerned look on his face asks "where are you going; when are you coming back?" Kendall then says with a tear rolling down his face " does it matter?" He then slams the door and leaves. Dak started to go after him but Carlos put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I know it's been a while scence I've updated. I hope you like this chapter because it has a lot of drama in it if I say so myself. So anyways here you go.**

**Chapter 24**

**Carlos POV**

The door then slammed shut and I flinched at the sound. I then hear Dak crying. Dak looks up from the ground at Logan and says "what am I going to do?" Logan then tells me to come over to help him.

I walk over to them and say "Dak, it not your fault that Kendall's mad you were protecting him. He's just stubborn and you know that." Dak then looks at me and nods and say "thanks Carlos." James then walks over to Dak with Jacqueline as far away from as possible and says "you need to change this." Dak then sighs and takes the baby and changes her.

**Kendall POV **

After I left I decided to go to a bar. I walked in and said "yo, give me the strongest beer you got." The bar tender was around my height as me. He also had brownish reddish hair, he was very attractive. _Don't_ _do this Kendall you're married. _He then sets a glass on the table and pours some vodka in to it. I then ask "what's your name cutie?" _And I'm doing what I hate. _I say to myself. He then says "it's Joey, and you?" "Kendall." I reply.

After talking to Joey for a few hours I start to get a buzz. I then ask "how much do I owe you?" Joey then says "I'll pay for it don't you worry about it." He then writes something on a napkin and gives it to me. I then look at it and see his number on it. I see Joey smirk and say "see you around Kendall." I then wave and head out to my car.

Once I got home I see bags at the door. So I walk (more like stumble) up to mine and Dak's room. I open the door and see Dak packing his bags. I then ask "where the fuck are you going?"

**Dak POV**

I shut my eyes and sigh then answer Kendall's question. "Kendall, look I think we need a break." He then says "so you're just going to leave me and Jackie?" I then could smell alcohol in his breath and say "have you been drinking?" Kendall then pushes me into the wall and yells "answer my fucking question bitch." I then start to cry. I then say "Kendall I love you and Jackie but why are you being like this?" "Why, why Dak, well let's see you let Jett fuck you. Am I not good enough in bed for you?" Kendall screams.

I then put my hands on my head and say "No! I only did that because Jett wanted to take you and Jacqueline away from me." Kendall then pulls me into a hug and says crying "I'm sorry Dak, please don't leave me." Kendall rests his head on my shoulder and I rub his back and say "I won't leave you. Just please don't do scare me like that again."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Logan POV**

After the previous night's drama me and Carlos were tired. I personally was getting pissed about all the fighting. The same old shit day in and day out, I don't know they even have the energy to fight with Jacqueline. But the next morning we get up and get ready. After Carlos and I took a shower we get dressed and then make breakfast.

As I was setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table, when Dak walks in holding Jacqueline. I then say "you want some pancakes?" Dak then says "sure, just let me make Jackie a bottle. Carlos can you hold her?" I then look over my shoulder and see Carlos putting 2 pancakes into his mouth. He then says something along the lines of "sure."

Dak then gives the baby to Carlos. I watch my husband make funny face's at Jacqueline. I couldn't help but smile at this. Carlos then looked up from Jacqueline and said "so . . . Dak, what time did Kendall come back last night?" I look at him with a look of _'are you really asking that'._ I then go over to him and kiss him on the head as Dak says "He came back at 3, also he came back drunk."

**Carlos POV**

As I'm sitting there listening to Dak I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Dak then comes back with a bottle and takes Jackie and sits down. He feeds her in between bites of his food. Kendall then comes in and kisses Dak on his head.

**Kendall POV**

Once I got out of bed my head started to hurt. I then started to go downstairs. As I was going down the steps I could hear Carlos' voice. Not that his voice is annoying it was just loud. I then go into the kitchen and say as nicely as I can "Carlos, can you please shut up." Carlos did so as Dak walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and says "morning Kenny." He then kisses me on the lips. I then go over to Jacqueline and kiss her on the head and say "good morning gorgeous."

After breakfast Dak and I went upstairs to take a shower. We left Jacqueline downstairs with James who came over during breakfast. I really don't know why we left her with James because he's the last person besides Jett I want my daughter to be with. Knowing James he's probably sitting on the couch looking at himself in a mirror.

**Dak POV**

Later on in the day Kendall and I were watching Jacqueline play with her toys that Kendall's mom gave to us. We then hear a knock at the door. Jacqueline's stops playing with a stuffed tiger and looks in the direction that the noise came from. Kendall then says "I'll get the door sweetie." He then gets up and answers the door.

When Kendall comes back I can see that he's mad. I then ask him "what's wrong Kendall?" Kendall sighs and then looks up and says "I think we need to see other people." Carlos and Logan then stand up and say together "WHAT!"

**A/N: Please Review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. This will be the last update of this story unless I get at least 1 review. I feel like I'm waisting my time if I continue and no one is reviewing. If you don't like my writing then tell me I really don't care but please review. So anyways here's chapter 26.**

**Chapter 26**

**Carlos POV**

After what Kendall said my jaw drops. Dak started crying as he said "Ken- Kendall, why are you leaving me? Please don't do this we co-could go get help." Kendall then runs his fingers through his hair and says "I won't leave you I'm just angry." Dak then goes over to him and hugs him and says "It's ok Kenny, I know you're mad but please tell my why you said you wanted to leave me?" Kendall then says "it's just all this shit Jett, now Jo's getting into it when she doesn't need to be, and it's hurting our relasionship." Dak then kisses Kendall and I say "Ew! Get a room you two." They brake the kiss and Dak says "Kendall you're stuck with me no matter what, even if you leave me I'll love you. You and only you till the day I die, no matter what."

The next morning I woke up early to surprise Logan. I take a shower and then come out with a towel around my waist. I then drop the underwear I was putting on when I heard a scream down stairs. Logan then shot up out of bed in only boxer briefs _there goes my surprise_ at the noise and we both go down stairs.

I run down stairs with a towel wraped around my waist once again. I run into the kitchen panting and see Jett with Jacqueline. I then hear James, Dak, and Kendall bellowing down the stairs. They froze once they saw me on the floor helping Logan up, and Jett sitting at the bar holding the baby in his arms.

**Logan POV**

After everybody was down stairs Kendall says "Jett, what the hell are you doing here, and with my daughter?" Jett then says "Well, I just wanted to see my beautiful daughter." Jett said the last part to get Dak mad which it did. I could see that Dak wanted to say something but

Later on that day Carlos and I are at the park sitting on a bench. I notice that Carlos is a bit jumpy. I then say "Carlitos are you ok sweetie?" He doesn't answer back. I then notice who he's looking. I then say "Carlos who is that?" Carlos then stands up and grabs my hand and hides behind me as the man comes over to us.

The man then stops infront of us and says "hi Carlos." Carlos then says "h-hi Nick." I had an odd look on my face when I see how Carlos reacted. Nick begins to stair me down. He stops when Carlos says "Nick, this is my husband Logan. Logan, this is my ex Nick." I then say "nice to meet you." Nick then chuckles and says "see ya around Carlitos, call me when you want a real man." I wanted to punch him in the face and put is balls in a food processor. I was taken out of my thoughts when I see Carlos crying and walking away. I then run to Carlos and stop him. Carlos then turns around and says crying "are you gonna leave me now?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I would like to give shout outs to Deathmetal180 and CarganFever for the awesome reviews. Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 27**

**Logan POV**

I stood there in shock at what Carlos just said. I then take his hand and say "Carlos, I'll never leave you. I'm a little upset that you've never told me about him though. How long did you two date?"

Carlos looks at me with puffy eyes and says "we- we dated for 2 months and then I started getting feelings for you." I then pull Carlos closes to me and kiss him. I then say "come on Carlitos let's go home. I have a surprise for you." Knowing that would perk him up Carlos grabbed my hand and started pulling me to our car.

Once we get back to the car I grabbed a blindfold that I have in my glove compartment for some reason. I then give it to Carlos and said "here put this on." Carlos then takes the blindfold and puts it on.

"Logan, if you're gonna do some kinky shit to me I'm going beat you when we get home." Carlos says.

I then chuckle. "No, it's not for sex bunny. But it can be if you want."

"Drive you fucking tease." Carlos says slapping my shoulder as I start to drive.

Once I pull into the mansion I park the car. I turn the car off and help Carlos to the house. I then guide him to our room and shut the door behind me. I go over to Carlos and start to nip on his earlobe. Carlos then moans and I say "go ahead sweetie take off your blindfold."

**Carlos POV**

I then took the blindfold off and screamed. "Logie what is all this? Did you do this?"

A trail of rose petals was on the floor leading to the bed. Logan was on the bed that had red satin sheets on it. Logan was on the bed, lying on his side shirtless with only a pair of jeans. I could feel my jeans getting tighter. Logan then smirks and says "like what you see Carlitos?"

"I'm going to wreck you baby." I say as I strip down to my underwear and go over to him.

"Please do Papi."

Soon after I'm in-between Logan's legs eating him out. He then moans "I n-need you Papi. Please get inside me."

I then give a few more licks to his tight hole and then spit in my hand and slowly enter his tight ring of muscle. I try to control myself from just thrusting into him. His insides clenching and unclenching felt so amazing on my cock.

After a few moments Logan whines out "move." My brain then snaps. I slip into this feral state and just plow into him. He then screams "oh god, Carlos it feels so good. You're so huge. Give it to me harder Papi." Not soon after that we both came. Me filling his insides with my seeds and him spraying my hand and our chest. After we both came down from our highs I pull out of him and lay down next to him. Logan then rests his head on my chest as I wrap my arms around his waist. I then kiss him on the top of the head and say "I love you Logie."

"I love you too Carlitos." Logan says. We then fall asleep.

**A/N: Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I like to thank CarganFever and Deathmetal180 for the reviews. Sorry that this took so long for me to update but here you guys go.**

**Chapter 28**

**Logan POV**

The next morning Carlos and I wake up, take a shower and then go down stairs. Once in the kitchen we see Dak fighting with Kendall. "What's going on you two?" I ask as Carlos takes Jacqueline out of the room.

Carlos then comes back and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder and says "you two should go out tonight. Me and Logan can watch Jackie."

"Sure it does sound like fun. What do you think Kendall?" Dak said.

"Sure, but Jett has to watch Jackie for the weekend."

"Why?" I ask

"Well he wants to be a part of her life and I'm doing it to shut him the fuck up."

Later on that evening Carlos and I were watching Jackie while Kendall and Dak got ready for their date. I couldn't help but feel bad for Kendall at least he's trying to get along with the father of his child.

**Kendall POV**

"Everything is gonna be alright Dak stop worrying." I said as I watched Dak button his shirt.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I'm just over protective of my daughter."

I chuckled at that and said "I can't wait to see you when she starts dating."

The doorbell then rang and I groaned as Dak and I went downstairs. Once down I see Carlos holding Jacqueline how head was shoulder and Logan with her baby bag. Their pushing us out the fucking door I thought. Dak opened the door as I got the baby and her things. I give Jett the baby and say "here now leave."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked.

"Figure it out."

**Carlos POV**

Once Kendall shut the door in Jett's face everybody was quite. I then broke the silence and say "so- what movie do you want to watch?"

"Hall Pass." Dak said

Then we all ran to the den. James then walks in and says "what movie are you guys watching?"

"Hall Pass now shut up." Kendall replies.

The evening went by smoothly. But the next morning I wake up in bed without Logan. I start to panic but was taken out of it by a door slaming and Kendall then screams "I'm leaving."

**I really hoped you guys liked it. I will have the next update soon. Please review and send me some ideas for the stary.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

**Kendall POV**

Once the movie was over I heard Jacqueline crying. Dak was about to get up but I say "I got this sweetie." He then stays as I go upstairs. Once I get to her room I see her standing in her crib.

I went over to her and change her dipper. "There we go baby girl all clean." I say and see looks at me and gurgles. I take her downstairs and once there, I hear my phone vibrate. I look at it and see Jett's number. For some god damn reason I haven't deleted number.

I walk back into the living room and say "Dak, I love you and everything but it just sucks that you have to go through all this shit with Jett. So I've been thinking I should just take Jackie and leave."

"You're leaving me?" Dak says

"It's what I've been thinking." I say as I walk over to him.

"You really think all this shit with Jett is too much for me? Well it's not; I love you and our daughter Kendall."

I then slap Dak across the face and he falls to the floor. I really don't know why I hit him but I did and it felt good. I then walk to the door and say "I'm going out."

"I love you." Dak says.

I then look over my shoulder and see Carlos and Logan helping Dak off the floor. I then say "yeah whatever." I then leave.

I slam the door as I get into the car.

**Dak POV**

He hit me I really can't believe Kendall hit me. Sure we got into fights but never physical ones. Carlos pulls me into a hug. Logan then comes over and helps me off the floor and says "Dak, you need to leave Kendall."

I push him away and say "No,I'm not leaving Kendall, he loves me. He's just going through a rough time right now."

"We're only trying to help Dak." Carlos says.

Around 11:30 I start to get worried about Kendall. So I decide to call him. As I go through my phone I begin to think of all the good things me and Kendall have been throgh. I then dial his number when I he picks he says "Hello."

"Kendall, please come home I need you." I say sobbing into the phone then the line goes dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story because no one reviewed the last one. So if you want me to continue you guys need to review. I really hope you guys do reveiw because I don't want to end this story. So anyway enough with my rant and on with the story.**

**Chapter 30**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning Kendall still wasn't back yet. I go downstairs and see Dak holding Jacqueline while looking at his phone. He looks gross. His hair is a mess, his eyes are red and puffy, and he looks like he didn't get any sleep. I don't blame him. Because if my Logie was out for the night and I didn't know where he was I would probably be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I then go over to him and say "Dak, you look horrible dude."

"Thanks, that's something anyone wants to hear." Dak said with a small smirk on his face.

I was somewhat offended by what Dak said but hey he still had a scence of humur. I then goto the cabnet to get some food and said "so any word from Kendall?"

I then hear Dak whimper "no" it just brakes my heart to see anyone like this. I give him props for staying with Kendall but come on you can only take but so much. If I were Dak my ass would have left him a long time ago.

Logan then comes in and says "Dak, I know that it looks like me and Carlos don't care but we're only trying to help you. But try to keep in mind of Jacqueline's best interests. I don't want to see you, Jacqueline, or Kendall get hurt."

"I know Kendall is a Jett's. I just know what to do-"

As if on cue Kendall then walks the front door.

Once Kendall came in everybody got quiet. Logan and I got in front of Dak as Kendall says "I'm sorry Dak."

Dak then walked over to Kendall and hugged him. He then gave him Jackie and said "here's your baby come talk to me when you figure you're life out, until then you can sleep on couch. I'm not leaving you Kendall but I really should. I love you."

Dak then left the room and went to his and Kendall's shared room. Kendall then starts to cry and says "I really fucked up this time didn't I?"

"You can cry all you want Kendall but you did this to yourself. I have no pitty for you." Logan says. Then he goes back into the kitchen. I then followed after him.

**Logan POV**

After what I said to Kendall I turned and went into the kitchen. Not a moment later Carlos came in and wraped his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder and says "we're going out tonight."

"Oh and to where might that be Mr. Garcia?"

"To my parents Mr. Garcia." He replied with a smile on his face.

My eyes bulge out of my head after he said that. I then whine "but Carlitos you know your parents don't like me."

It's not that I don't like them it's that his dad just doesn't like me for some reason. My guess is that Carlos' dad thinks I'm "not good enough for his Carlos." Which I don't understand.

"Aw Logie, they like you. Besides it's not like we're spending the night."

Later on that evening on the way to Carlos' family Carlos says "Logie, you'll be fine and besides my mom loves you."

Well that was true. As we pull into the driveway I say "It's not your om I'm worried about it's you father."

Carlos then nocks on the door and says "oh, I almost forgot they're also having guests over."

Just great.

**A/N: And there you go. So if you guys want me to comtinue then you better reveiw your asses off. Love you guys :)**


	31. Family Dinner

**A/N: I like to thank CarganFever for reviewing. I dedicate this chapter to you. This chapter will be Carlos and Logan having dinner with Carlos' family and there will be drama. I just want to apologize if my Spanish is bad, I'm using Google translate because I didn't take Spanish in high school or any language for that matter. I taught myself Russian. But I have lived in Porto Rico so I do know some. So anyway enough from me and on with the story.**

**Chapter 31y **

**Carlos POV**

My mom opens the door and says "Carlos, Logan, come in."

She then gives me a hug and kiss. She then gives Logan a hug and kiss and says "how is my fine son-in-law doing?"

Logan then hugged her back and says " I'm good Mrs. Garcia."

"Logan, call me Sylvia. There's no need for formalities, we're family. Boys the men are outside dinner will be ready in a few."

" But Mommmmmmmmm Logie doesn't repeat of last. Can we please stay in the kitchen with the ladies?" I replied.

"No, I talk to your father and we won't have any problems." My mother said with a smile on her face. Logan then sighs as I grab his hand and we go outside. I can see how nurvous he is. Also Logan has a death grip on my hand.

Once we got outside my Papi stood up from his chair and said "Carloscome on out here and grab a beer."

Logan and I both step out and my father pulled me into a hug. I then say** "**hi Papi."

Logan then steps forward and shake his hand. I have to admit that those two are making progress. Because last time we had a dinner with my parents the two of them were at each others throats. After saying hi to my brother Giovanni I get Logan and I two Pepsi's and then he sits in my lap.

**Logan POV **

Carlos brought me a drink he sat down and set in his lap. I was silent for a moment and Mr. Garcia said "so Logan have you been up to these days?"

I was about to speak when Mrs. Garcia's shouts "dinner."

At dinner Carlos's brother Giovanni asks "so Logan were you straight before you met Carlos."

"Are you ok Logie?" Carlos says as choke on my food.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Mrs. Garcia gives Giovanni and her husband look that would kill.

I was beginning to get upset at the questions from his father, brother, and his wife. But the one question set off was "so Logan, are you the top or bottom?"

"That's none of your business Anna." Carlos said.

Mrs. Garcia gives me a sympathetic look then Mr. Garcia says "does it feel good?"

"Victor!" Mrs. Garcia say shocked.

I then look at Carlos and see him crying. I then look at Mrs. Garcia and whisper "I'm sorry maybe we should go?"

"No don't be sorry and please don't leave."

As Carlos cries into my shoulder which is odd because I'm usually I'm crying into his shoulder. Mrs. Garcia then stands up and says "todos a la sala de estar ahora. Espere hasta que me salga con Carlos y Logan." Mr. Garcia then comes over to me but is stopped by his wife who screams "salir!"

**A/N: Please Reveiw**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway I would like to thank CarganFever for the review. It means a lot to me. I find it funny that I'm writing this listing to Justin Bieber. I don't like a lot of his music, just some songs are good. The italics are thoughts. So anyway here's chapter 32. **

**Chapter 32 **

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I wake up with Logan in my arms. I smile and then kiss him on the top of the head. I then whisper in his ear "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan says and kisses me on the lips. We then get up out of bed and go to the shower. Once in the bathroom I notice that Logan has his IPod. I then ask "why'd you bring your IPod Logie?"

"To listen to music and maybe sing a little in the shower."

Logan then plugs it into the shower doc thingy _benefits of being so fucking rich, you can buy anything you want._ Logan then picks the first song and he picks Easy by Rascal Flats. I chuckle a little and Logan turns water on. I then step into then shower.

After 'singing' in the shower we get dressed and go downstairs. I then see Kendall and Dak arguing yet again_. I really wonder if they even remember what there arguing about_. Logan then sighs and then says "y'all two are worse than people on Maury. This is why they should have a 1-800 choke that hoe."

That one got me laughing a little. They didn't even hear Logan they just kept fighting. Kendall then shouts "Jett fucked you, how do you expect me to be mad?"

"Kendall, love you."

Kendall then let out a sigh and hugged Dak who said "I know you do, I love you too, just don't do that again I was worried sick."

**Kendall POV**

After Dak and I finished arguing the day went by as normal. Around 10 I go up to Carlos and Logan's room and knock on the door. I wait a few moments but no answer.

After about 5 minutes of waiting I decide to go back down stairs. Once there I see Dak on the floor playing with Jacqueline. I smile and walk over to him. I kiss him on the lips and say "what are my two favorite people doing?"

**Logan POV**

Later on that on that evening James, Carlos, Dak, Kendall, and I go to a bar after dropping Jacqueline off at Mama Knights. Getting into a bar wasn't hard because being in the hit boy band Big Time Rush. Carlos and I walked into the bar hand in hand. Once inside I say "you can go dance I'll be at the bar if you need me."

"Will you dance with me later though right Logie?"

"Of course I will Carlitos."

He the kisses me the lips and then runs off to the dance floor and starts dancing. Dak and Kendall went to the dance floor as well. James went also and was trying to pick up girls which made me chuckle.

Once I got to the bar I order a Cores Light. The bar tender gives me the beer and I turn around and see Carlos dancing. I then see a man get behind Carlos and see Carlos looking scared. I walk over to him and hear Carlos say "leave me alone."

"Aw come on babe don't be like that."

Once I hear the man say that I snap. I step in front of Carlos and say "yo ass fuck he said no so leave."

The man had short brown hair was muscular and around my height. The man steps closer to me and says "and who the fuck are you."

"I'm his husband so get your syphilis, herpes carrying ass out of here."

The man then leaves and I feel Carlos grinding against my ass. I smile when I feel his hand grip my hips and move them to the music. Carlos then whispers in my ear "you look so hot when you angry Logie. You were so hot; maybe I should reward you when we get home tonight."

"Sounds fun." I say resting my head into the crook of his neck.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm going to make this chapter Super Bowl themed. So anyway I'd like to thank CarganFever for the awesome review.**

**Carlos POV**

All I could think was how hot my little Logie looked when he went off on that dude. All I could think about was what he would be like as a top in bed. I then thought of a plan why not make a little bet with my husband during the Super Bowl. It would be a win, win for the both of us. But knowing how things are with Kendall and Dak right now neither one of us would probably be getting laid. Just my fucking luck.

On Super Bowl Sunday Kendall and were fighting as usual. I then look at Logan and say "Logan I really think we need to get our own place to live because this fighting is getting to fucking annoying."

"I know Carlitos, but we can't just leave them."

_Just fucking great now we're getting into a fight. There goes after the game sex if this doesn't end fast._

"Logie I think we should ask them to find their own place. It's taking away from our intimate time." I said hoping he would catch my drift.

Dak and Kendall both come down stairs all sweaty. Logan then says "please tell me you to weren't fighting."

"Hell no, we were having some hot sex." Dak says with a smirk on his face.

I spit my beer out doing an awesome spit take and then say "thank you for the mental picture that I didn't need."

I then look at Logan who had the same look on his face. He then says "where's Jacqueline?"

"Well that was totally random, but anyways she's with Jett for ""_daddy daughter time''_" Kendall says getting a drink from the fridge.

Once the game started Kendall was cuddling with Dak on one couch and Logie was laying on my chest with my arms wrapped around him. I kiss the top of his head and whisper seductively into his ear "I can't wait to give you a surprise tonight."

I could feel Logan tense up as I reach down in his jeans and rub his erection. Logan then yelps and Dak and Kendall look over at us and says "what are you guys doing?"

"Just getting ready to go to bed, got problem with that?" I joked.

"You're probably gonna take Logan and fuck his brains out." Dak said with a smirk on his face.

**Logan POV**

I blush and put my face into Carlos' chest. I then say "we're leaving now Carlos I'm tired."

"But it's not even the half time show." Carlos whined.

Once we got upstairs and got to our room Carlos shut the door and locked it. He then pushed me on to the bed and attacked my neck. After making a nice purple bruise Carlos kissed me on the lips. Our toungs battle for dominance which Carlos won.

Once both of our clothes were off I take his cock and put it in my mouth. "Holy fucking shit Logan." Carlos moans. Carlos then lays down on his side and sucks my cock. Even though I know what to expect from Carlos I'm still amazed by the size of his cock, 9.5 inches.

After about 15 minutes of him sucking me off while I do the same for him. Carlos started licking my hole. "Papi, fuck me please." I whine.

"Gladly baby."

Carlos then gets up and gets the lube and a condom. I stop him and say "no condom, I want to feel you in me not the fucking condom."

Carlos then throws the condom package across the room. He then lubes up and then pushes into my tight ring of muscle. Once he's inside me a shock of pleasure goes through me. The lube Carlos is using is making my insides so sensitive. "Move please." I whine out. Carlos then snaps his hips forward and hits my prostate dead on. A few more thrust and Carlos is spilling his seed inside me. I then cum not soon after.

Once we catch our breath he pulls out of me and flops on to his back. I then cuddle into his side and lay my head on his chest. I hear Kendall scream downstairs and chuckle. Carlos then says "looks like the Giants won Logie."

"Yep."

"I love you Logan Garcia."

"I love too Carlos and I always will."

**A/N: Well this was the final chapter so I hope you liked the story. Please review and tell me if I should do a sequel. **


End file.
